bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rukia Kuchiki
~anthonyandleelmt~ whats rukias bankai ? because she does that sword move i cant remember the name but what is the bankai ? please comment etc She doesn't hav a bankai....she has 3 different Shikai's...AlienGamer | Talk 10:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :that wrong it is one shikai, but three different abilities each named a danceFawcettp 10:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Well...thats wat i meant...AlienGamer | Talk 11:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Lacking Information In need of Update The profile for Rukia is grossly lacking in information as he has held a large role in the series, as big as the "agent of the shinigami arc'', arrancar arc, Hueco mundo and etc. can anyone update these. Salubri 20:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I've actually taken some steps to correct this. The the Soul Society and Arrancar arcs section were offensively short, but I've actually expanded it greatly. Still, you are correct. It does need more expansion. I think people are taking steps here and there though, and it is going to continue. Arrancar109 23:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I added a bit. Tinni 12:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Please change the picture of Rukia into a much nicer one....I tried to change it before but when i reopen the website the picture change back to the one before... Nice is a matter of opinion. The picture is nice enough. Tinni 04:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Amagai shusuke arc Has anyone noticed that the entire section of this arc has been erased and if so can someone please fix it.--SalmanH 08:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It hasn't been erased , in fact it never existed. Someone put the headline there for it but nothing was ever put down.Salubri 09:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) So should there be any info about it or erase it all together. There should be info put down it just depends on who's gonna watch that entire arc and do that.Salubri 13:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I added a couple of short lines for this arc, its by no means perfect, when I finish the (boring) arc I will add the rest, feel free to edit/delete if its not good enough, thought it would be better than nothing though :) Sasayaku 17:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Lieutenant? I am sorry but where is this Rukia is powerful enough to be a lieutenant/vice-captain crap coming from? Only thing I have seen in the manga is chappy saying that she is strong enough to be a ranked officer, i.e. a seated officer. No one said she is strong enough to be a Vice-captain! Tinni 12:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No character has said it directly to my knowledge, but Ashida Kano saying she's of a level to fight Adjuchas-class Menos, and she did beat an Espada and Rubodon, and effortlessly deal with Di Roy, and can throw kido in the 60s-70s. I think she'd be high end even for a lieutenant personally. Still, it is speculation so it probably should be edited. ZeroSD 10:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I have made the change. Not to say I don't think Rukia is strong enough to be a vice-captain but it is speculation. I mean, Di Roy was a weak arrancar and Aaronero basically got surprised to death. So it can be debated exactly how strong Rukia is. So I do think for now, it safest to just take chappy literally and say she's strong enough to be a seated officer. If it becomes clear she is Vice-captain level, it can be added. Tinni 13:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that revert Tinni, you do make a valid point :D AuronValentine 13:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No harm done :) Tinni 13:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is getting irritating! It seems every few days I have to come in here and fix the fact that NO ONE HAS EXPLICITLY STATED THAT RUKIA IS LIEUTENANT/VICE-CAPTAIN LEVEL. Look, we don't know how her powers compare to those of other lieutenants. I get it, she killed an espada and is the only non-captain to do so. However, as I have already pointed out, she surprised him to death AND the espada in question was the only Gillian class espada. She got creamed in a second against Grimmjow, an actual adjucas class espada. Also by her reaction to when Renji asked her and Chad if they had fought espadas it's clear she doesn't think she "won" the battle. I think she thought it was tie but that's besides the point. The standard policy of this wiki from my understanding is to err on the side of caution. On the side of caution she ain't Vice-captain/lieutenant level. Please stop putting that in! Thank you. Tinni 15:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Dances? The article states that Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as dances by Rukia. Where can this be confirmed? Just curious as to where that comes from, since I seem to remember that Sode no Shirayuki calls them dances as well when she's seen fightin during the current filler arc. I thought that the names of the techniques were taught by the sword. Ichigo learned the name of his technique "getsuga tenshou" because Zangetsu told him, right? Perhaps its just an assumption? If so, shouldn't it be deleted? Leena zeal 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is pretty simple dont use anything in a anime filler to confirm the validity of something already established, which appears to be whats happening here. We are not going to delete anything based on what happens in a anime filler. They were called dances way before this arc. Her release command is dance and every attack it uses has dance in the name. So unless theres an issue with that an actual manga based character's word carries more weight, seeing as that was there far before this arc. Not only that but we can't know the way of all things because of what ichigo has been through, he's a special case, who knows what way anyone else learns their abilities.Salubri 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia". This is an assumption. Who can confirm that Rukia decided how to name her katana's attacks?. Leena zeal 01:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's a simple solution to this... Just remove the "by Rukia" portion. I don't believe she's ever stated that she calls them dances rather than those actually being the ability prefix and there would be no loss of relevant content in doing so. Ancient Chaos 02:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for bringing up an old argument but I think I see whats happening here. While your are right, Leena zeal, Rukia never states that she calls them dances. When she states that each of her abilities are labeled as dances, she is simply stating that they are all dances. Some no Mai, the first dance, Tsugi no Mai, the second dance, San no Mai, the third dance. In short she is just clarifying that Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are dances, she isn't saying that's what she named them. Ten Tailed Fox 14:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Change nicer picture I think we should change the picture, picture that is from the anime and look more like the now Rukia. So what do you think which one is better? Absolutely not to all the pictures. Especially the one from the SS arc! We are trying to update the pictures not revert them back to ones from old arcs. Here is one from episode 215 that I think is more "profile pic" worthy. Tinni 14:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, what's wrong with the current picture? It's almost a full body shot, it's high quality, and it's enough of a closeup that we can see certain features, like the color of her eyes and the details of her face and uniform. If every profile had a picture in that style, "facing the camera" so to speak, I think all of the profiles would be much more professional looking.Angeluscado 14:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) For the record I don't have a problem with the current profile picture. But doesn't mean we shouldn't review the profile pic from time to time. Tinni 15:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree with reviewing the pictures, but I don't think Rukia needs to be changed. She isn't like Orihime where she looks different now than she does in the current profile picture. Unless she quits being a Shinigami or her looks begins to change noticeably, I don't see anything wrong with leaving it as it is, especially since I can't say I've seen a recent episode where the stance, facial expression, zoom, background, etc. made any potential screenshot superior to the current pic. Twocents 16:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia * Despite her age, she has never progressed her drawing above that of a child's. It is revealed in an omake chapter that her Captain enjoys her artwork, which could explain why she continues to draw that way. * Rukia is one of two non-Captain-level Shinigami to kill an Espada, the other being Hachigen Ushōda who killed Barragan Luisenbarn. Overall, Rukia, Ichigo and Hachi are the only non-Captains (current or former) to defeat an Espada. She is also the first Shinigami to kill an Espada. * Rukia is also one of four characters to defeat an Espada without using a Bankai. The others are Kenpachi Zaraki, Hachigen Ushōda and Shunsui Kyōraku. * In the manga she originally came to Ichigo's house via a hell butterfly. However, in the anime, a hell butterfly comes out the window, and she seemingly phases through the wall. I call junk. If you disagree, please explain. Tinni 12:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC)